


Eyes for Another

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Het, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Eyes for Another

**Eyes for Another**

“I’ve seen the way you look at her, George.” Fred sat down across the table from his brother.

“What are you talking about?” George asked as his eyes lifted from the _Daily Prophet_ to meet his brother’s intense look.

“Katie. You are always watching her. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. I know we’ve always shared everything. But this is different. She’s special,” Fred said clearly unnerved at having to warn his brother off his girlfriend.

“Fred, listen. I am happy for you. Honestly.”

“You sure, brother?”

“Yeah,” George replied quietly as Fred walked away smiling.

_It’s not her I’m watching._


End file.
